<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes In Heaven... by WritingBlonde2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103492">Seven Minutes In Heaven...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBlonde2020/pseuds/WritingBlonde2020'>WritingBlonde2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBlonde2020/pseuds/WritingBlonde2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper got talked into playing Seven Minutes In Heaven at a party.<br/>She doesn’t know what... or whom... to expect...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Chuck Clayton, Betty Cooper/Chuck Clayton, Chuck Clayton &amp; Betty Cooper, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper, Chuck x Betty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Minutes In Heaven...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty worried her lower lip. She really shouldn’t have agreed to this game.</p><p>She shouldn’t even be here. It was a school night and she should have been studying. That’s what perfect Betty Cooper always did on a school night.</p><p>And yet she’d gone out. Why? To prove something to someone? Or to herself?</p><p>She groaned. There wasn’t anyone she even liked at this stupid party... or was there?</p><p>She should be in her room, working on her music project. Except she couldn’t think about music without thinking about Archie and Miss Grundy.</p><p>Or Archie and Veronica.</p><p>Or Archie and anyone who wasn’t her.</p><p>And somehow she had found herself climbing out of her bedroom window.</p><p>And somehow she’d found herself at this party.</p><p>And being picked for this game.</p><p>She pushed a coat out of the way, trying to find the back of the closet.</p><p>There- he’d have a few layers to get through first- that should take a minute or so off of the seven.</p><p>It was a stupid game anyway. The chances of the other person being someone she actually wanted to kiss were nonexistent... or, almost nonexistent, right?</p><p>So why had she agreed to it?</p><p>Loneliness maybe?</p><p>Perfect Betty Cooper. Yeah, so perfect that she didn’t even have a boyfriend.</p><p>That was the problem, wasn’t it? Guys didn’t want a frosty virgin, and if you weren’t a frosty virgin, then they had fun with you, but called you a slut afterward.</p><p>Especially the jocks. Guys like Chuck, Reggie and Moose who were the top dogs at school. Was she supposed to want them just because they were big and bad and could mow people over during football games? Just a bunch of self absorbed musclebound jerks who thought they were God’s gift...</p><p>And yet they also held a strange fascination for her. If Veronica hadn’t stopped her, she might have had a <em>very</em> interesting time with Chuck that night.</p><p>She heard approaching footsteps, the squeak of the door hinge and saw a crack of light.</p><p>Another squeak of the hinge, and the light disappeared.</p><p>Seven minutes started now.</p><p>Four hundred and twenty seconds.</p><p>Really hardly any time at all.</p><p>It was barely a few seconds before the hangers scraped against the rod, the coats parting in front of her.</p><p>There was no hesitation from him- whomever he was, he seemed very sure of himself.</p><p>His hands found her next, feeling against her in a way that made her gasp.</p><p>He pressed against her, his body solid muscle, as he found her chin and tilted it upward.</p><p>“You and I have some unfinished business together, don’t we Cooper?” He said, just before his lips crashed against hers.</p><p>His name flashed through her mind as his tongue pushed inside her surprised mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Chuck.</em>
</p><p>She was in the closet with <em>Chuck Clayton.</em></p><p>And they had nearly seven whole minutes left to go...</p><p>Almost seven minutes too much... or not nearly enough?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>